


I'm barefoot help!

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Ron slips.





	I'm barefoot help!

It’s the first day of Christmas holidays during her eighth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione is spending Christmas at the Burrow. She pads downstairs in the near silence. Mrs. Weasley is sitting at the kitchen table. She smiles at Hermione as she starts the kettle make a cup of tea. 

Glancing out the window, Hermione sees the snow blanketing the front yard, and there is Ron, bundled in a coat, Gryffindor scarf, and a stocking cap, shoveling the front walk. She smiles, feeling the familiar rush of warmth and loving annoyance. And of course, Ron chooses this moment to slip on the ice coating the front walk. 

Hermione rushes out the door, laughing a bit. She hurries to him. “You awkward silly boy!” she says, as he flails his long gangly limbs on the ground. She offers him a hand, which he denies. 

“I’m fine,” he grumbles, pushing himself to his feet. “Look at you, big idiot, you came out here without shoes.”

Hermione is indeed cold, hunched into herself, curling her toes under. “Shut up,” she says, flushing.

He grins a big stupid grin at her. “Were you worried about me?”

“Oh hush.”

“So you do care!”

“Of course I care, I’m your girlfriend.” She turns to go back inside and is suddenly enveloped in his long arms. 

“I love you too,” he says, and kisses her temple.

If Hermione suddenly feels warm all over despite the snow, she tells no one.


End file.
